


Imagine if...

by fallen_snowflake



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Biadore, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_snowflake/pseuds/fallen_snowflake
Summary: A whole bunch of small drabbles where we explore what could have happened if things happened differently, or if they will happen in the future. Inspired by either prompts I get on Tumblr, or situations that the queens have been in that could have turned out a lot different.Drabbles will vary from 200-700 words.





	1. Adore Started YouTube Again and Did the Boyfriend Tag

“Hi, I’m back,” Adore grinned lazily into the camera. “I’ve been gone for long, but I decided to be nice for once, so I’m doing the boyfriend tag. I just need to find a boyfriend to do it with..”

“Bitch, I’m right here,” an easily recognizable voice said, and it was obvious that the person behind the voice wasn’t too far away from the camera.

“Oh, right! Who better to do the boyfriend tag with, than with my actual boyfriend? Cool, right?” Adore smiled and tugged the person into the frame, revealing a smiling Roy Haylock. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “So, this is my girlfriend with a penis, in Sharon Needles’ words. Bianca Del Rio! It’s so nice having a sugar daddy.”

“Fucking cunt,” Roy rolled his eyes at her but sat down in her lap. He wrapped one arm around her neck, looking into the camera as well. “I don’t even know what the boyfriend tag is.”

“Okay, so, the boyfriend tag, which circulated YouTube around the time our season of drag race was airing, is basically just when you and your boyfriend answer a bunch of questions together,” Adore shrugged, reaching over to grab a bag of Cheetos. “I thought it would be cute. You want one?” The last part was aimed for Roy, as she tried handing him the bag of Cheetos, but he shook his head with a grimace.

Adore shrugged again, eating a handful of Cheetos. She handed Roy her phone, telling him to choose a question from the list.

“When was our first kiss? I’m sure that is the one most people are wondering about,” Roy looked over at Adore who nodded. 

“I don’t even remember, I was drunk.”

“I was too, but it was after the finale party. After I won,” Roy grinned. “You came with me to the hotel room, and we kissed. Then you passed out on my bed.”

“Oh, shit. Whatever. You love me. Speaking of that, ‘who said I love you first?’ Easy! That was Bianca! It’s so funny, because if you re-watch season 6 she has this whole speech about not wanting to tell people that she loves them because it’s a waste of time, but she’s also told me she loved me ever since we stopped filming. I think I was the first to say it after we officially started dating, though?”

“You were,” Roy nodded, chuckling slightly. “And stop exposing me you bitch, I don’t want people to know that I actually care.”

“Shut up. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Roy chuckled and kissed her, scrunching his nose at the lipstick that was probably transferring onto his own lips.


	2. Bianca Got the 'Crush' Question Instead of Adore

“Okay, this is a fan of Facebook question for Bianca from Miguel Torres,” Latrice started. Bianca blinked in surprise, but listened to the question.

“’I kind of get the feeling that you have a crush on Adore out of drag, do you?” Latrice read up, making Bianca blush furiously as she tried to come up with an excuse. Of course Bianca had a crush on Danny, but she couldn’t exactly say that either, could she?

“I- uh-“ she stuttered, completely unable to think. It was so unlike her, and Adore looked more shocked than anyone else. “Adore is an amazing person, and I was so lucky to get to know her. I don’t know if I have a crush on her, but, fuck, yes I do.”

“Wait, really?” Adore turned around to look at her in shock, and Bianca laughed nervously. Had it been anyone else, she would have been able to come up with some witty response. But she was so in love with Adore that she couldn’t even deny it.

“You bitch!” Adore laughed loudly and jumped off her stool to stand in front of Bianca. Bianca stared up at her in surprise before Adore leant in and kissed her. Maybe Bianca shouldn’t have been so nervous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a drabble based on your prompt, send it to @snowflakeprompts on Tumblr!


End file.
